


:)-What Title?-(:

by LordGrimwing



Series: Not Quite Dead [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Spoilers through s02e11 Adrift, Undead Owen Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGrimwing/pseuds/LordGrimwing
Summary: Jack decides to send the team home early after a long day.Slice of life.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Not Quite Dead [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923064
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	:)-What Title?-(:

Jack was sending them home early. The team spent all day chasing down unprecedented numbers of weevils and dispensing obscene amounts of Retcon. They could do with a little extra time to unwind. The steady weakening of the coffee Ianto brought him may have spurred on Jack’s decision to call it quits. 

“Alright! Pack it up!” Jack shouted down to the lower levels as he stepped out of his office. “I want you all to go home!” He glanced to where Ianto was organizing files. “Well,” he amended, “most of you.”

By the time he descended to the main floor, Gwen had saved her half finished report, shrugged most of the way into her coat, and almost reached the exit. Looked like a tiny tornado tried cleaning her desk: hastily closed files sticking out of drawers, loose sheets piled under the keyboard and a dirty mug, swivel chair spinning slowly. 

“Someone’s got plans.” Jack straightened the back of Gwen’s collar as she abused the exit controls, futility hoping the door would open faster.

Gwen shrugged away from him as the door slowly opened. “Well, I promised Rhys I’d make some time for him this week.”

Jack raised his hands, smirking. “Ah, newly-weds. Honeymoon’s just never long enough. Don’t be late tomorrow!” He shouted after Gwen as she dashed out. He’d encouraged the woman to keep hold of her life outside of Torchwood; no one to blame but himself the inevitable happened.

“Toshiko!” Jack clapped the slender Japanese women’s shoulders. “I said get out.”

“Just ten more minutes.” She frowned at her computer screen. “I think I’ve almost figured out a way to predict when the rift is going to pull someone from our side.”

“Ten minutes. But then I want you out of here, whether or not you’ve finished.” A few weeks after Gwen’s incident with Jonah Bevan, she’d convinced Tosh to help her figure out how to stop people from getting pulled through the rift. Jack thought the whole scheme futile and, to her credit, Tosh had plenty of reservations; however, she’d become quite determined to at least get her prediction algorithm working.

Jack sauntered up the stairs to Ianto, now busily cleaning the coffee machines. “You almost finished? I’ve got something for you to do.”

“Said you wanted everyone to go home.” Ianto didn’t even look up. 

“Aren’t you?” Jack cocked a brow. “You keep enough close here for it to be home.”

“Coffee is messy.” Ianto raised a stained rag. “And you keep saying no to an apron.”

“That’s for your own protection.” Jack trailed a hand down Ianto’s hip. “Not sure I’d be able to-”

He was interrupted by the very bad impression of a retch.

“Oh God,” Owen groaned from below. “Now I have to bleach my eyes too.”

Jack leaned over the handrail, still holding onto Ianto. “As long as you do it at home!” He shouted. “Now get a move on or you’ll need to use something a lot stronger.”

Muttering, Owen slunk to the exit, quickly joined by Tosh.

“Forgot he was here still.” Ianto admitted, facing Jack now.

“I don’t think he’ll let that happen again.”

The incident took place about a week ago, in the wee hours. They’d been well into a game of hide-and-seek (naturally, Jack was cheating) when they’d discovered, quite suddenly, that Owen was still in the autopsy room. Luckily, Owen didn’t have any knee jerk reactions anymore, otherwise Ianto might be dealing with chemical burns in some rather sensitive places. Jack was still trying to get over the rather novel experience of someone seeing him absolutely naked and having absolutely no reaction. 

Jack turned his attention back to Ianto. “Now, are you sure that coffee machine is the best place for your hands right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write something about undead Owen but ended up with a Janto and team story. Okay for a first try.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
